


宝贝

by Robias



Category: Chinese comedy RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias
Summary: 非ABO生子背景设定：同性可婚。少部分男性体质特殊可以怀孕，但现代医学尚未解决“如何判断一个未怀过孕的男人是否体质特殊”的难题。互攻提及。高栾、四饼提及。勿上升真人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非ABO生子  
背景设定：同性可婚。少部分男性体质特殊可以怀孕，但现代医学尚未解决“如何判断一个未怀过孕的男人是否体质特殊”的难题。  
互攻提及。高栾、四饼提及。  
勿上升真人。

01

王九龙、怀孕九周。  
其实化验单上还有一大堆其他检查数据，但现在郭麒麟王九龙兄弟俩坐在医院走廊里都快把这张薄薄的纸盯出花了，也就提炼出这么一句重要信息。最后还是郭麒麟打破沉默掏出手机，可他刚点开一个联络人还没拨号，王九龙就上手抢走了手机。  
“哦也是，这事儿应该你自己告诉他比较合适。”王九龙听见郭麒麟这么说，皱了皱眉没说话。

说来也巧，好不容易郭麒麟得空休息，王九龙本想跟张九龄一块儿，仨人好好聚聚，结果张九龄临时有事，对此郭麒麟无奈表示“倒也好，省得吃你俩狗粮。”然后他这个傻大个表弟在听说自己最近没怎么锻炼之后硬拉着人去了健身房。“哪有去健身房聚会的。”郭麒麟虽然这么说，但还是去了。  
“我最近也没怎么锻炼，因为不知怎么的，我最近总觉得乏，容易犯困。今天早上还吐了。”王九龙靠在跑步机上抱怨。  
“那你还健什么身，不应该去医院看看吗？九龄也没关心关心你？”  
“咳，他昨晚就走了，不知道我吐了。犯困也不是啥大事，可能就是之前太忙没休息好。”王九龙维护自己师哥的样子又喂了郭麒麟一把狗粮。  
“还是去看看比较好，走，表哥陪你去。”

于是就出现了开头那一幕。  
见王九龙迟迟不打电话，郭麒麟突然好像意识到什么似的，紧张地压低声音，“该不会，这孩子不是张九龄的？”  
“胡说八道什么呢！”王九龙的脸腾就红了，音量也控制不住的放大。见周围人都在看自己，不好意思的站起身，并把郭麒麟也拽起来，“回家再说，”王九龙顿了顿，“去你家。”

02  
第一次和师哥滚上床时王九龙还是个胖乎乎的糯米团子，师哥刚经历了破产加女友分手，喝醉的九龙哭唧唧地安慰同样喝醉了哭唧唧的师哥，鼻涕一把泪一把的俩醉鬼迷迷糊糊就上了床，虽然没真刀真枪的做完全套，可那之后两人的关系明显暧昧起来。  
王九龙20岁生日时师哥送他的礼物是一套完整火辣的性爱，结束之后王九龙红着脸哑着嗓子跟师哥说“我会对你负责的”，身边的张九龄听到这话后狠狠吸了一口烟，然后顾不得自己也还酸软的腰压倒可爱的师弟又来了一发。  
关系就这样确定下来了。  
两人在情爱上向来随性，反正前面后面都可以爽。也不是每次都会戴套，再加上这么多年两人的肚子都没什么动静——本来体质特殊的男人就不多大概师兄弟俩都不是吧——避孕这事就更不在意了。  
蜜里调油的两人更是在今年年初就领了证，只不过专场的事忙就先没办婚礼。  
张九龄家里开通，听说儿子要和男人结婚后老两口表示“太好了那我们可以不用带孙子了”之后欣然同意然后双双出门旅游去了。倒是王九龙妈妈思想比较传统，她确实很喜欢张九龄，可她也很希望能见到隔辈人，杉杉帮着哥哥哥夫一起求了好久九龙妈才勉强同意。  
工作中的搭档，生活中的爱侣，偶尔打打闹闹也是情趣，嘴上老是想当对方的爸爸，心里恨不得把对方宠上天。  
所以自己到底在担心什么呢？王九龙窝在郭麒麟家的沙发上琢磨。  
担心怀孕生子影响自己处于上升期的事业吗？师哥一直是个上进的人，自己也说过要陪他一起努力。孩子完全不影响工作那是不可能的，可打掉孩子他又不舍得。王九龙为难的直揪头发。  
“别薅自己了，你头发本来就不多。”郭麒麟实在受不了平日活泼开朗的表弟如此愁眉不展，率先打破了沉默，“你要是实在不好意思自己说我替你告诉他。”  
“别！”  
“那我替你告诉我爸。”  
“也别！”  
“……那我直接把你的化验单发咱大群里好了。”  
“你敢！”王九龙腾地站了起来，在收到郭麒麟威胁的眼神之后立刻软了下来，“哥我错了，求你别发。”  
“所以你到底想瞒到什么时候，”郭麒麟走过来坐在王九龙身边，“或者说，你为什么要瞒着？”  
为什么呢？怕张九龄不想要？如果师哥知道了的话肯定会负起责任的，可他希望师哥是真心喜欢孩子而不仅仅是因为责任。靠，怎么像个苦情戏女主似的。王九龙在心中骂自己，并将这种情绪波动归罪于孕期荷尔蒙。  
“哥，要是怀孕的是你你会怎么办？”王九龙问。  
“会觉得自己是圣母玛利亚。”  
“说正经的！在你有爱人的前提下。”  
“直接告诉他喽，”郭麒麟看了一眼王九龙，笑的有点不怀好意，“如果对象是张九龄的话。”  
“哥你到底想不想帮我！”  
“我说真的，要是九龄不值得托付终身，你俩能那么容易就领证？另外九龄挺喜欢小孩的，别告诉我你没看出来？”郭麒麟看着王九龙的眼睛，认真地说。  
王九龙当然知道，无论是对九春师哥家的女儿，还是饼哥跟四哥家的双胞胎儿子，张九龄都是一脸慈爱，末了还会安慰自己“没有孩子不要紧，我有你就够了”，如果没有后面那句“你就是我的亲儿子，爸爸永远爱你”就更浪漫了。  
师哥真好啊，王九龙想。  
郭麒麟则对突然红成旺仔罐的表弟表示嫌弃。

03  
如果张九龄是镭射眼，王九龙肯定早被烧穿了。  
张九龄太激动了，激动到不知该说什么好，重复了半天“太好了、太好了”之后憋出一句“以后黄鹤楼可以分孩子了”，说完之后他就恨不得抽自己一耳光。  
王九龙没给他抽自己的时间先一步揪住了他的耳朵，“都什么时候了还开玩笑，现在怎么办？”  
“能怎么办？生下来呗。”张九龄还沉浸在喜悦之中。  
“专场……”王九龙低声嘟囔着。  
是啊，专场，楠楠还太年轻，正是拼事业的时候，想到这张九龄十分失落，但又立刻打起精神握住师弟的手，“没事的楠楠，你不想要就打掉，反正我早就做好绝后的准备了。”  
“谁说不要的！我这么大个子一男的怀孕容易吗？”见师哥理解错了，王九龙连忙解释。然后怀里就多了一个乖巧的师哥。  
“楠楠，谢谢你……”张九龄来不及反应怀孕跟身高有什么关系，他只知道楠楠愿意生下这个孩子，于是他一头扎进师弟怀里，一方面是真的高兴，另一方面是都要当爸爸的人了，还哭鼻子是不是挺不好意思的？

04  
张九龄想把王九龙的所有工作都推掉，让他的楠楠可以好好休息。  
“那咱们一家三口喝西北风去？”王九龙坚决不同意。  
“我可以说单口，也可以和其他师兄弟搭群口。”  
“不行，”王九龙扁嘴，“我知道老大你担心我身体，但咱们努力工作不仅仅是为了观众，也是为了孩子，孩子也会为自己有一对能平衡好工作和家庭的双亲骄傲的对不对？我会照顾好自己的，更何况还有老大帮我是不是？”  
“可是……”张九龄还想说些什么，就看见王九龙眼圈都红了，再说一句就要哭。  
算了算了，让他在家里憋坏了也不好，演出时自己多留神呗。  
“那你以后演出时可得听我话哦。”  
“只要老大不逼我休息，楠楠就听话。”  
王九龙，好会一楠的。

05  
为了防止观众因为心疼演员身体而影响演出效果，王九龙怀孕的消息肯定是暂时不能公开；同时为了防止后台师兄弟像往常一样和王九龙打闹，张九龄立刻将这个消息在德云社内部广而告之。这就导致王九龙一觉醒来收到了铺天盖地的信息，其中不乏相声演员向来的插科打诨，但主旨都是关心和祝福。特别是饼哥兴致勃勃的要亲自传授孕期注意事项和孕产期身材维护。只有一条让王九龙打了个冷战，“今晚和九龄到我这来一趟。”是师父发来的。

见了师父，王九龙扑通一声就跪下了，张九龄下意识去扶，又看了看师父，最后还是收回了手跟九龙一起跪下了。  
“师父，对不起！”小两口异口同声说道。  
“我一定努力说相声，不会让孩子耽误太多工作的。”王九龙说。  
“行了，起来吧，地上凉。”本来师父也没生气，徒弟成家立业是好事，郭汾阳添个年龄相仿的外甥也挺好。  
“谢谢师父。”张九龄连忙扶着王九龙起来。  
“九龙去外面休息会儿吧，吃了晚饭再回去。”师父说着又看了眼张九龄，“你再待会儿，我有话跟你说。”

其实师父无非就是嘱咐九龄好好照顾九龙，并对他俩今后的工作给出一些指导。倒是把王九龙紧张坏了，就差脑补出一场棒打鸳鸯的虐恋戏码了。看见师哥出来立刻扑上去悄声询问师父都说了些什么，有没有责罚你。  
“没有没有，师父就是关心咱们。”看着王九龙将信将疑的表情，要不是在师父家里张九龄就直接用亲吻安抚了。“就算真有什么事，师兄大你两岁，都替你担着。”  
旺仔是真的容易脸红。

06  
“张九龄你真禽兽，上床居然不戴套。”杨九郎在表示了祝福之后，忍不住讽刺张九龄几句。  
“我又不像你是和女的结的婚，再说我怎么就禽兽了，你问问大楠他上我的时候就回回都戴吗？”  
“嚯你俩玩的不俗啊，你要不也检查一下自己是不是也怀了？”  
“没怀。”张九龄回答的非常干脆，片刻后又补了一句，“你以为我没查啊。”  
“……你牛逼。”杨九郎表示佩服。


	2. Chapter 2

07  
得知自己儿子怀孕的消息，王九龙妈妈高兴的就差放鞭炮庆祝了。毕竟本来没有的隔辈人现在居然有了，真是天大的惊喜。  
张九龄妈妈则劈头盖脸的把自己儿子教训了一通，“人家楠楠都怀孕了，你还叫他东跑西颠的跟你工作，咋这么不知道心疼人？”  
张九龄委屈，但张九龄不说。

王九龙费搭档是不假，可他也挺费自己的，特别是在台上表演假摔的时候，张九龄觉得自己需要常备速效救心丸。可偏偏九龙又摔的有技巧有分寸——倒是好事——让张九龄也不好说什么。另外王九龙的粉丝实在太多，每次演出之前都得弯腰收半天礼物，张九龄心疼极了。  
这天下了班，龄龙两口子在后台换衣服，王九龙照了半天镜子叹了口气说：“我第一次后悔自己减肥了。我要是还像原来那么胖，肚子也不至于这么明显。”其实王九龙人高马大，已经算很不显怀的了，五个月的肚子大褂一遮还是基本看不出来。  
“要是你那个时候的体型估计直接生在台上都没人看得出来。”张九龄打趣道。  
“那敢情好。”王九龙居然认真的赞同。  
“楠楠啊咱不差那点钱没必要这么敬业啊。”张九龄把自己和王九龙的大褂都叠好放在柜子里，“咱不如考虑一下休假的事吧。”  
“不急，啥时候藏不住了再说。”王九龙毫不在意，甚至掏出手机打起了游戏。  
“别边走边玩，再摔着了。”

两人走到车跟前张九龄才发现车钥匙忘带了。  
“人都说一孕傻三年，可怀孕的是我，老大你咋傻了？”  
“既要演出还要盯你，我容易吗我，而且你还坐别人大腿上给人修眉！”  
“那都多久之前的事了？咋还吃醋呢。真是傻乎乎的老大。”王九龙伸手呼噜呼噜师哥的头发。  
“你还在机场跑。”  
“老大——”王九龙试图撒娇。  
“你假摔假打架的频率太高了。”张九龄这回没吃这套。  
“每次不都没事吗……”  
“你还想去蹦迪。”张九龄似乎越说越火大。  
“那之前郑州那次你还那手绢打我肚子来着，还说我不堪一击！”王九龙也有点火了，“还有之前你用你水饱的肚子刺激我，我差点吐台上！和小樊逛街的时候我想吃冰淇淋你也不让，你自己冰块嚼的倒欢！看久了手机你也要管！”  
“我那是关心你！”  
两人吵架的后果是王九龙打车直奔MIX，张九龄打了另一辆车跟在后面，只见穿着背带裤貌似很乖的王九龙和似乎脸更黑了的张九龄一前一后的走了进来。两人坐下后谁也不理谁，气氛一时非常尴尬。  
没想到打破僵局的是两人的宝宝，王九龙正气呼呼的咬着软饮的吸管，就觉得肚子里动了一下，他一愣，把手轻轻放在肚子上，有什么东西在轻轻击打自己的手心。  
“老大，我要当爸爸了！”王九龙觉得自己心都化了，一时忘了刚才还在和师哥生气，一把把师哥拽到身边。  
“都五个月了，你才意识到吗……”张九龄仿佛在看傻子。  
“宝宝刚才动了，我第一次真切的感受到这个小生命的存在，我真的是当爸爸了！”王九龙拽过师哥的手，“你摸摸看。”  
宝宝很给面子的又动了动。  
张九龄也忘了自己在生气，在楠楠肚子上亲了又亲。

“你俩孩子小名不如就叫Mix吧。”得知这场小风波的烧饼如是说。  
“这孩子没出生就这么懂事，哪像你俩这么没溜，小名要不叫‘有溜’吧。”四哥说。  
“这都什么破名字！”王九龙表示抗议。  
“孩子这么小哪能灌输她蹦迪呢，得根据父母特点来嘛，”马霄盛在一旁搭话，“还是叫斑马、奶牛之类的合适。”  
“你大褂是不是又脏了需要师哥给你洗洗？”

后来王九龙给孩子取了小名叫“芋圆”，既甜蜜，又有谐音“遇元”之意。

08  
王九龙怀孕六个多月的时候肚子终于是藏不住了，其实之前就一直有粉丝猜测，既然无法隐瞒，不如大方承认。  
于是今天的《捉放曹》就演的别出心裁、肆无忌惮。光是开场就不同，王九龙没有像往常一样弯腰接礼物，他只在舞台边站着说“谢谢”然后眼神暗示张九龄去接，张九龄也非常听话的跑来跑去。  
———————————————————  
“既然您唱花脸，那我就来老生。”  
“老生？你要老生我心疼啊，咱生一个就够了。”  
“哪个老生啊！我唱的是中牟县县令陈宫这个老生。”  
“哦哦哦，你是陈宫，我是王顺。”  
“对，来您搭把手受累咱把桌子搭一搭。”王九龙话是这么说，一点没有要动手搭桌子的意思，就直勾勾的看着师哥。张九龄自然心领神会，一边说着“我们唱戏的艺术家都自己来”一边麻利的搬好了桌子。  
“还差把椅子。”王九龙开口。  
“我来，我来。”  
“这艺术家就是不一样，事事亲力亲为。你别说还有点不习惯。”王九龙笑着挠挠头。  
———————————————————  
“左右！伺候了！”  
“你腰酸不酸呐？来我给您揉揉。”张九龄已经手法熟练的给王九龙捏腰了。  
“家里伺候这套先收起来，你现在是王顺。”  
王九龙的笑容是真的很灿烂，观众吃狗粮是真的吃很撑。  
———————————————————  
“有何为证？”  
“没证据。”  
“不能没证据啊！有宝剑为证。”  
“你管这叫宝剑，我看你是真一孕傻三年了。”  
“作比成样！”  
“好好好，你说是啥就是啥。”  
“呈上来。”  
张九龄将扇子轻轻地戳在搭档的肚子上。  
“一尸两命你就心疼去吧。”王九龙接过扇子撇撇嘴，“呜呼呀！”  
“你别真要死啊。”  
“谁要死！我是看到宝剑害怕。”  
“看到宝剑害怕？你挺着肚子打我的时候咋不害怕呢？”张九龄暂时扬眉吐气。  
———————————————————  
“谁不知道坐着舒服啊，来咱俩换换。”  
本来到了换角色这两人总要缠斗一番，今日不同，王九龙是被张九龄扶起来的，“您受累站一会儿。”  
“现在我是陈宫，你是曹操了。”张九龄坐下。  
“行，我这色也像。”  
———————————————————  
“将刺客曹操押上堂来！”  
“我来了！大的小的都来了！”王九龙用肚子碰碰师哥的肩旁。  
“来啦宝宝～乖不乖啊～”张九龄转过头拍拍师弟的肚子，引来台下“噫”声一片。  
“比你乖多了，你快往下问。”  
“下面站的可是刺客曹操？”  
“既知我名，何必多问。”  
“下面站的可是刺客曹操？”  
“既知我名，何必多问。”  
“下面站的可是刺客曹操？”  
“既知我名！何必多问！小的都不乐意了！”王九龙又拿肚子往师哥那凑，他说的是实话，肚子里的娃刚踢了他一脚，有点疼。于是张九龄弹簧一样从椅子上跳起来和王九龙握手，“哎呦曹操啊！我想死你啦！”没办法，自家爱人自己疼。  
———————————————————  
“想俺曹某自出仕以来……”  
“宝贝咱家没那么困难，咱吃点好的行吗？那玩意儿也不补钙啊！”  
———————————————————  
又到了返场的时间。  
“刚才是一段传统节目。其实常来的观众肯定能看出来跟我们平时演的不太一样，在这先给大家道个歉。”张九龄边说边给大家鞠躬。  
“以后肯定再也不这么演了。”王九龙也给大家鞠躬，见状底下有观众叫他不用鞠躬了，还有叫他坐下歇歇的。  
“不用不用，干我们这行的，坐着不合适，而且我身体挺好的，谢谢大家关心。”王九龙双手合十对大家表示感谢。  
“今天这场演出结束后，九龙就要暂别舞台了，”张九龄的手自然的扶上师弟的腰，“我也不必在舞台上担惊受怕了。”  
“计划是到明年开箱我再复出，不过我很可能在家憋不住，估计时不时你们还能看到我。”冲观众说完王九龙又转向自己师哥，“九龄你还要多辛苦了。”  
“那还能咋办，宠着呗。”

“有什么想聊的吗朋友们？”  
张九龄话音未落王九龙就笑了，“你信不信我已经猜出来他们想聊什么了？”  
张九龄点点头。  
果不其然，问题大多是关于孩子的。  
“男女还不知道，我俩比较老派，想留着这个惊喜。”张九龄说。  
“其实我想要女孩，但又怕肤色太黑，闺女怪我们。”王九龙补充。  
“净这个。”

“名字没取呢，但肯定姓王。”张九龄拉起王九龙的手，“孕育生命是件辛苦的事，让孩子姓王只是一种微不足道的补偿。”  
“净这个。”  
今天的剧场也充满了恋爱的酸臭味。

09  
张九龄平日里照顾的细心，小芋圆又挺心疼人，前三月王九龙的妊娠反应就很少，现在月份大了也很少闹人；同时王九龙自己也很关注自身和芋圆的状况，身体自然健康，身体好，精神也好，所以王九龙是真的闲不住。  
虽然不再全勤演出了，但他也常常往小园子跑，时不时也上台表演，或者就只是为了等师哥下班一起回家。在后台呆着的时候，偶尔师兄弟们好奇，想摸摸他肚子也大大方方给摸。最开始张九龄还会吃醋，后来想到楠楠被摸了肚子之后哼唧着缠过来的娇憨模样只有自己能看到，也就释然了。而且你们都只能隔着衣服摸，哼。张九龄暗暗得意。  
王九龙现在上台表演有诸多限制，但时不时也能用肚子里的孩子来个现挂。这天临时和马霄盛搭一场《树没叶》，张九龄“喜提”新外号“非礼树”，芋圆也多了“小树苗”的称呼。“别以为现在我没法打你啊。”王九龙笑着“威胁”小马师弟。

粉丝送的东西也越来越居家了，小衣服小鞋子、婴儿玩具、幼儿绘本，等等，还有送胎教音乐CD的。王九龙还真的去听了，但最后还是换成了听GD的歌，保持心情愉悦才是第一位的。  
“还没出生就听GD的歌，当心芋圆出生后跟你抢周边。”张九龄给王九龙递过一碗切好的水果，顺便打趣他。  
“你这是小瞧我教育孩子的水平吗？我们爷俩那得是一起收集啊。”王九龙美滋滋的一边吃水果一边继续看自己偶像的视频。  
当晚王九龙做了个梦，梦到一个蘑菇头的小姑娘拿自己的权志龙娃娃当芭比娃娃玩，醒来之后王九龙大受启发，立刻给自己的娃娃又购置了几件小衣服，甚至还给买了小家具并且邀请师哥一起来玩。  
“多大了还玩过家家！”张九龄如是说。此时的他完全没有预料到未来的自己会经常参与过家家游戏，并且非常开心。

10  
转眼入秋，天气转凉，往年这个时候龄龙两个喜欢抱在一起睡，由于体型关系，张九龄能嵌在师弟怀里，今年嘛……张九龄看着身边人圆滚滚的肚子，既开心又无奈地叹了口气。  
“怎么了老大？”听到师哥叹气，王九龙睁开眼睛。  
“你没睡着啊？”张九龄有点惊讶。  
“哪那么快。倒是你，叹什么气啊？”  
“没事没事，快睡吧。”张九龄裹紧身上的被子。  
“哦——”王九龙一副了然于心的表情，“是不是天冷了我不抱着你睡你不习惯？”  
“别瞎猜，快睡。”张九龄心事被戳穿，把头往被子里缩了缩。  
“来，老大，我抱你。”王九龙张开双臂。  
“抱什么抱，压到你肚子怎么办。”  
“师哥抱抱。”王九龙像条大长虫一样蠕动着向张九龄靠近。  
“不抱。”  
“九龄～”  
“…………”  
“元元～”  
“你叫爸爸也不行！”  
“老公……”  
张九龄最后还是屈服了，把头靠在了这个长手长脚一脸旺仔笑的撒娇怪的胳膊上，虽然没有以往那么紧密，好歹也是抱上了。  
“老公我想要个亲亲。”  
“好好好都依你。”  
张九龄是栽到王九龙身上了，可他栽的心满意足、心甘情愿。

11  
王九龙的预产期是十二月中旬。  
虽然已经学习了相关知识，但该紧张还是紧张。主要是张九龄比较紧张，孕夫本人倒是悠闲的该干嘛干嘛。  
“还有一个月呢，急什么嘛，你生日快到了，不如商量商量要怎么过。”看着蹲在地上确认住院用品的张九龄，王九龙说。  
“就随便过呗，反正要上班。”  
“你九龄爸爸为了你的奶粉钱可是真拼啊。”王九龙拍了拍肚子，“想好怎么孝顺他了吗？”  
“平安出生，健康长大就是孝顺我了。” 张九龄清点完东西，走过来摸着九龙的肚子说。  
也许是听懂了九龄爸爸对自己的期许，芋圆兴奋地翻跟头表示自己很健康，至于动作太大导致九龄爸爸被九龙爸爸薅了一顿那都是后话了。

为了王九龙能吃的健康些，张九龄舍弃了晚睡晚起的习惯，会早早起床做饭，一开始做的东西只能说是至少能吃，现在已经做的有模有样了。饭做好去叫楠楠起床，对方还睡着，侧着身子，露出修长雪白的后脖颈，张九龄忍不住咬了一口。  
“干嘛……”王九龙睡眼朦胧的揉揉被咬的地方。  
“忘了从哪里看到的，在某个世界里我咬了你后脖颈你就属于我了。”张九龄伸手去掀王九龙的被子，“起床吃饭了。”  
“在这个世界里我也属于你啊……”王九龙还没太睡醒，说话嘟嘟囔囔的。  
真正坐到桌前开始吃饭就比较清醒了，开始琢磨刚才师哥咬他的事。  
“你咬了我所以我是你的，不行，我也得咬你。”  
张九龄闻言乖乖伸头等咬，嘴里也不忘耍贫，“来吧，脖子给你，我下边也乐意给你咬…嗷——我咬你可没这么使劲！”  
王·被口头调戏立刻真口头报复回去·九龙。

即使明天过生日，今晚该上班还是要上班。本来以为又是平平淡淡的一晚，说完一场后下台正准备收拾东西回家，正要上场的烧饼走过来拍拍他的肩膀，“你先去医院，一会儿我和你四哥就过去。”  
“我俩先上场了，你别太紧张啊，肯定没事的。”曹鹤阳在一旁附和。  
一时间张九龄的脑子有些当机，打开手机一看两个未接来电一条消息“我去医院了。”然后张九龄大褂都没换就往医院赶，无巧不成书，两人在医院门口碰上了。  
双方父母下个月才会过来，于是现在王九龙一个人提着之前张九龄收拾好的大包，和穿着大褂气喘吁吁的师哥大眼瞪小眼。  
“感觉怎么样？阵痛还受得了吗？”张九龄连忙上前接过王九龙手里的包。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老大你怎么这样就出来了？”  
“你还笑。”张九龄嘴上这么说，倒是着实松了口气。  
等到真进了待产室准备检查的时候，两人都已经很疼了，王九龙是产前阵痛，张九龄是被王九龙掐的。  
好在检查结果是已经可以上无痛分娩了。“感谢现代医学。”麻醉起效后王九龙不禁感叹。  
“是啊。”张九龄一边点头附和一边擦去王九龙头上的汗。  
第二天上午，也就是张九龄生日当天，芋圆平安降生了，像王九龙一直期盼的那样，是个健康的小女孩。  
向来是王九龙更爱哭一些，但现在却是张九龄红了眼眶，“我这辈子再也不会收到比这更好的生日礼物了，楠楠，谢谢你。”  
王九龙累到不愿说话，但努力的扯出一个笑容。  
得，张九龄眼泪直接掉出来了。

照顾王九龙睡着之后张九龄发了条微博，“这辈子最棒的生日礼物，感谢楠楠@王九龙L 。”配上一张自己握着女儿小拳头的照片。  
王九龙醒了之后评论了一条：“准备这份礼物可折腾死我了，你要怎么报答我？”  
“用一辈子。”这既是张九龄在微博上的回复，也是他直视着王九龙眼睛做出的承诺。

他做到了。

END


	3. 孕期婴儿车

孕期婴儿车  
张九龄最近觉得王九龙好像在勾引他。王九龙在家里下半身只穿条内裤，上半身的睡衣也只盖过屁股，露出明晃晃的两条大白腿。睡衣的领口也很大，漂亮的锁骨藏一半露一半。会从身后抱住自己，用修长的大腿蹭自己的腿，可一回头对方又露出一副很无辜的表情。可是顾及到孩子，张九龄不敢提出来，只能半夜一个人在厕所悄悄手冲。  
张九龄本来以为自己还要DIY至少半年，直到他收到一个王九龙下单的快递，里面螺纹的凸点的、冷感的热感的、果味的超薄的……  
“解释一下吧。”张九龄把这一堆东西放在王九龙面前。  
“这有什么好解释的，难不成我买来吹气球玩啊。”  
天气炎热，家里空调又不敢开太大，王九龙坐在沙发上，两条腿分的很开，还晃来晃去；领口也拉的很低，白花花一大片映在张九龄眼睛里。  
张九龄吞了吞口水，本就不强劲的空调越发显得无用了。  
“我知道老大你偷偷在厕所里撸。”王九龙走过来俯下身在张九龄耳边低声说。  
热气拂过张九龄的耳朵，像羽毛一样搔的人心痒难耐。张九龄想立刻把人压倒在沙发上狠狠做完全套，他想念因情欲缠身而整个人都红红的楠楠，想听他欢愉的呻吟，并在高潮时哭着叫自己的名字。可是理智告诉他不能这样做。  
“楠楠，你还怀着孕呢。”  
“五个月了，可以了。”  
“还是小心些好。”  
“做的时候温柔点就行了，”王九龙已经隔着裤子开始抚摸小九龄，“难道老大你不想吗？”  
张九龄永远抵抗不了王九龙。  
两个人吻的难舍难分，从客厅到卧室一路拉拉扯扯、跌跌撞撞终于上了床。两人本来就没穿多少衣服，顷刻间一黑一白两具身体赤条条拥在一起，直吻到快喘不过气才分开，两条舌头还依依不舍地牵扯出水亮的银丝。  
三个月没做的小口紧的要命，好在张九龄从不缺乏耐心，已经能容纳三根手指进出了仍然不慌不忙。  
“可以了！快进来！”王九龙被屁股里进进出出的手指磨的实在无法忍耐了，随手摸过一盒保险套砸在师哥脸上。  
张九龄一看，哟，还是草莓味的。  
手指撤离之后的小口翕动着，本来空虚着的地方很快又被一根草莓味的东西填满，两人都满意的喘息出声。  
张九龄始终顾忌着师弟的身体，不敢压着他，也不敢太快；但王九龙不，他大大方方的支起身搂着师哥的脖子索吻，那双桃花眼里满满都是师哥的样子。  
这是明媚、热烈的王九龙。  
从不掩饰爱意，将身心完全奉献给师哥的王九龙。  
率真坦荡，不掩饰欲望，直白的追求快乐的王九龙。  
是他张九龄最爱的人。  
“快一点嘛……”敏感点被缓缓擦过总感觉不够，王九龙边说边用脚碰碰张九龄的大腿。  
一开始嫌慢的是他，到最后被顶到说不出一句完整话的也是他。  
“老、老大，嗯……你抱、啊、抱抱我……”  
张九龄抱住师弟，同时轻轻啃咬对方的锁骨，又引起对方一阵难耐的呻吟。  
两具身体太过契合，对彼此的敏感和喜好了如指掌，张九龄卖力地讨好他的楠楠，直到对方眼角发红，哭着射出来。  
高潮过后的王九龙慵懒的躺在床上，嘟囔着累不要去洗澡，张九龄只能先简单帮他擦擦身体然后自己去浴室，等洗完澡出来王九龙已经卷着毯子睡着了，张九龄笑着叹了口气，轻轻地躺在他身边也睡下了。  
一夜无梦。

“老大，你不觉得意犹未尽吗？”第二天吃完早饭，王九龙瞟了一眼剩余的保险套，说。  
“不觉得。”张九龄一脸“绝情”。  
“反正买都买了，不用也是浪费。”  
“我看了保质期挺长的，不急于一时。”  
“老大你是不是嫌弃我肚子大了？”王九龙明知道张九龄没有这种想法，却非要作死。  
“……王九龙。”

这之后很长一段时间张九龄仍然靠DIY解决生理问题，虽然自己的大白娘们光能看见却吃不到是挺难受，可是乖乖的王九龙也是非常可爱。至于原因，别问，问就是年轻人火力旺。


	4. 日本梆子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女装攻 有产乳 非ABO生子提及 注意避雷  
请勿上升真人
> 
> “演好了把女优送你屋里；演不好把你送男优屋里。”

“师哥我今天演的好不好？”如果王九龙有尾巴，现在一定已经摇起来了。  
这是芋圆出生后两个人第一次演《日本梆子》。  
“好。”  
“那能不能把女优送我屋来？”  
“好啊，”张九龄玩味地看着师弟，“你想要什么样的？”  
“性感火辣的小黑妹呗～”王九龙搂紧师哥，神色暧昧。  
“行啊。”张九龄挑挑眉毛。

虽说两人都没有女装的癖好，但年轻人为了增添情趣，女装还是买过几件的，化妆品对于精致boy王九龙来说更是不缺。  
于是很快王九龙要求的“小黑妹”就出现了，黑色超短裙配豹纹抹胸，张九龄还在抹胸里塞了卫生纸；妆容不甚精致，凑合一下倒也能看；耳钉一如既往地闪闪发光。  
“喜欢吗？”张九龄矫揉造作的扭了两下。  
“你最好先刮刮腿毛，”王九龙说着走过去捏自己师哥的“胸”，“然后找一个像样的隆胸方式。”  
“免费的女优你就别挑了，”张九龄推着王九龙往床边走，“和女优一起做点爱做的事情吧。”

其实一开始王九龙只是因为好玩才让师哥穿女装的，现在师哥撩起短裙准备艹他的局面他真的没想到，不过既然气氛都到这了，那就来呗。

芋圆出生后，先是新手爸爸们手忙脚乱照顾婴儿，在王九龙出月子后张九龄又去做了结扎手术；然后复工，努力适应兼顾事业与家庭的新角色；欠下的专场、承诺的新节目、女儿成长的记录……两个人每天忙得脚不沾地，累得沾枕头就着，完全想不起来进行某些床上运动了。如今芋圆已满六个月，两人对新生活也越来越得心应手，有了空闲时间之后，产生挑逗的想法也是人之常情。

王九龙已经被扒到一丝不挂，张九龄的妆也被蹭花了，但衣服还好好的穿着。张九龄熟练地揉捏着师弟柔软的臀肉，犬齿在对方已经挺立起来的乳粒上轻轻啃咬，间或用舌头去刺激，王九龙洁白的皮肤泛起了诱人的粉红，漂亮的眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾。  
“楠楠你看，有奶。”张九龄抬头向师弟展示自己唇边刚刚吮吸出来的乳白色液体。  
“没奶你闺女吃什么。”王九龙红着脸把师哥的脸扭向一边表示自己不想看。  
张九龄的中指摩挲到师弟的后穴口，缓慢插入一节手指，王九龙就觉得有点腿软，进而被推倒在床。张九龄俯下身子和师弟接吻，手指则不停歇地进行扩张活动，终于觉得差不多可以了，张九龄转身要去取避孕套，却被王九龙修长的四肢缠住了。  
“你都绝育了，还害怕什么呢？”  
“来个双重保险嘛。”  
“可我想让你射进来。”说完这话王九龙咬着下唇眨着眼睛看着师哥，脸上还沾着从师哥嘴上蹭下来的口红，让张九龄差点精关失守。  
“要是真有这个万一又怀上了，就是上天赐予咱们的礼物。”王九龙贴着张九龄的耳朵说。  
“那我先去投诉医院手术失败。”张九龄嘴上是这么说，下面的小九龄则急不可耐地进入了师弟的身体。  
哪怕结合过再多次，每一次的亲近始终令人心动。他们拥抱、亲吻、抚摸彼此，用肉体演奏欢愉的乐章。  
张九龄，童颜巨根，下床可撒娇上床猛如虎，长时间的禁欲带来更热烈的放纵，他对着师弟的敏感点发动技巧性的进攻，使得身下人嗓子都快叫哑了，眼泪也冒了出来，红彤彤的乳尖也渗出奶水，被张九龄一滴不剩地舔干净了。  
张九龄在射精之前本想拔出来，但被师弟的腿紧紧锁住，最后还是泄在对方身体里。被内射之后的王九龙也尖叫着射出来，整个人软了下去。  
两人正搂在一起享受高潮余韵，王九龙懒懒地睁开眼，通过开着的卧室门向芋圆的房间看去，猛然发现刚才熟睡着的、本来还不会自己坐的女儿坐了起来，正扶着婴儿床，小脸架在栏杆上，直直地盯着爸爸们看。芋圆是一脸天真无邪，王九龙则是一下子红的像熟透的虾。  
和爸爸“你看我我看你”几秒后，小芋圆嘴一撇，哇地哭了起来。看女儿哭了，王九龙衣服也来不及穿就跑过去抱起女儿，把刚被蹂躏到红肿的乳头塞进女儿的小嘴里。芋圆停止了哭泣，窝在爸爸怀里专心享用美味。张九龄也跟了过来——裙子居然还穿在他身上——给楠楠披上睡袍，并帮他擦掉从后穴流到腿上的液体。

“女优服务还满意吗？”等到女儿吃饱喝足又和爸爸们撒欢玩了一阵再次睡下之后，两人并排坐在沙发上，张九龄搂着王九龙说。  
“闭嘴。”王九龙还在因为被孩子看到而害羞，哪怕芋圆根本啥也不懂。  
“那就是不满意喽，既然如此，那就再服务一次吧～”

END


End file.
